Raven
Raven is the possible love interest of Garfield Logan from the Teen Titans series and Damian Wayne from "Dc Animated movie Universe". She is the daughter of Trigon. She grew up in an alternate dimension called Azarath. She eventually joined the Teen Titans as she first met Garfield. She becomes good friends with Starfire. Animated Series Pre flashpoint Teen Titans In the Teen Titans (2003) TV Series, Raven is known to have somewhat of a love-hate relationship with Beast Boy as they are complete opposites. Beast Boy has a comedic personality while Raven has a dark and quiet personality. While they tend to argue a lot because of their clashing personalities, they have a close relationship and truly care for another. While highly hinted there was always something more between Beast Boy and Raven their relationship never developed any further due to the series cancellation, although it's left ambiguos whether or not they would have gotten together like Robin and Starfire did. Teen Titans Go! Non Canon parody To be clear this series is a parody of the former series and exaggerates characters personalities and dominat traits Raven also appeared in the Teen Titans Go animated series. She has a huge secret crush on Beast Boy. In "Terra-ized", she becomes very jealous of Terra and after she defeats Terra, she smiles at the thought of her and Beast Boy showing that she actually has romantic feelings for him. In "Legs", Raven also shows feelings for Beast Boy when she shows him her legs. In "Be Mine", she comforts Beast Boy and she also admits her feelings to him at the Valentine's Day dance before Terra unleashes an assault and Raven tells Beast Boy that she didn't get a chance to express her feelings. In "Pirates", Raven had made Beast Boy and Aqua-lad fight over her to the death. After Beast Boy has won, she kisses him on the forehead showing that she loves him. DC Animated Original Movies Post flashpoint new 52 Justice League vs Teen Titans Raven appeared in this movie. She bonds with Damian Wayne/Robin, seeing they are somewhat similar to one another. They show their fun side around each other in the fair and joke. They also calm each other in dark moments even during the fight with Trigon. Raven even sacrifices herself by turning herself over to prevent demons from harming Damian and in return Damian risks his life to rescue her Since this retcon the possibility of a Damian and Raven rromantic relationship is suggested. Teen Titans: Judas Contract While there isn't much focus between Raven and Damian'because of Damian's paranoid behavior based on the possibility of a espionage in the team however, it is shown that they remain close with each other, but still have yet to officially be romantically together. A potential relationship between Raven and Damian remains and share a moment together at the ending of the film when Raven presented Damian with a puppy. Comics Throughout the series she's been very independent and only occasionally has had a relationship with Garfield their conflicting personalities brought them to go their separate ways. It is yet seen what new 52 plans with the character Upon Teen Titans rebirth Damian reassembles the Titans if further details are in development Gallery Comics Bb-raven-teen-titans-8106837-737-813.jpg|Raven and Beast Boy's kiss Teen Titans 3491590-7519180859-Raven.jpg|Raven as she appears in the 2003 Teen Titans animated series Beast-Boy-and-Raven-teen-titans-couples-9538702-640-480.jpg Teen Titans Go! Ttgo raven1.jpg|Raven as she appears in the Teen Titans Go animated series Thing3.jpg|Raven kissing Beast Boy on the forehead to return her feelings to him Beast_Boy_and_Raven's_first_kiss.jpg|Raven and Beast Boy's kiss File:BBRae_Bae_song_Image1.png|Raven and Beast Boy falling in love Category:Female Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:DC Love Interests Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Flight Category:Villain's Offspring Category:Parents Category:Tragic Love Interest